


Getting to Know You (Biblically)

by Moons_of_Avalon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenage boys, home alone, wrestling in bed. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You (Biblically)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work, and, as always, reviews are very much appreciated!

The first time it happens, they don’t really think about it until it’s all over. They’re young, Bucky's sixteen and Steve's fifteen, just turned fifteen, and it's still blazing hot in Brooklyn under a July sun, but mercifully dry enough that Steve’s asthma isn’t raising hell in his skinny chest. They’re home alone, their parents off at work, and the heat’s gone to their heads, turning peacefully reading and sketching on Bucky’s bed into a boredom-inspired tickling match, soon followed by playful wrestling.

They tousle on the bed, rolling and laughing and grabbing for long limbs that are still young and a little ungainly, not yet fleshed out into adulthood. Bucky restrains himself and Steve pretends he doesn’t know exactly what his friend is doing. For now they’re playing on a level field, Steve gaining the upper hand just as often as Bucky does. It's more fun that way, and somehow more innocent. Someone will win eventually, but they don’t need to decide who just yet.

Of course, Bucky could pin Steve in an instant, no trouble. He’s done it before and will do it again when he’s tired of holding back and wants to see the fire that burns in his friend’s eyes when he realizes he’s stuck and there’s nothing he can do about it. _“Buck! Ya’ not playin’ fair!”_ he’ll argue. Certainly not whine; Steve Rogers doesn’t whine. For now though, Bucky admires the force behind the wiry blond frame above him as Steve straddles him and shoves his arms into the mattress. Steve’s not weak, he’s just never been quite as big as the other boys their age.

Bucky almost wishes those other boys, the ones who tease Steve and try to beat him up because they think he’s an easy target, could see Steve like he is now: a ball of shimmering, vibrating light, and not just because the sun is gleaming off his blond hair and alabaster skin, lips parted in a grin that twinkles with mischief.

And at the same time, Bucky’s pretty glad and pretty flattered that he’s the only one who’s been this lucky.

Eventually Bucky does flip their positions, being careful he doesn’t bend Steve’s delicate, kinked spine in a way that will put an end to their fun. He’s still between Steve’s legs, his forearms easily holding the other boy down as he smirks triumphantly. It takes a matter of seconds for Steve’s temper to flare as he realizes that Bucky isn’t letting up.

“Bucky!” he snaps, and in the turn of a single moment that ball of light turns to a ball of fire, and all his efforts to struggle free are redoubled, his lips pursing into definitely-not-a-pout that will always be passed off as mere concentration.

Bucky’s about to declare his victory when Steve suddenly decides to roll his body upwards and everything comes to screeching halt as they collide and an entirely new sensation shoots through them both, pulling gasps from unsuspecting lips and sending twin floods of hormones rushing through suddenly tense bodies.

For several moments, they stare at each other, wide-eyed, as they try to piece together what just happened. Bucky finds himself intensely aware of their position. He’s between Steve’s spread legs, holding down his friend, and they’re so close…close enough to feel a heat rise between them that has nothing to do with the late afternoon sun streaming in through the window. They were flushed already, Steve more so, from their exertion, but even though he knows it’s wrong, Bucky feels blood rushing to a new part of his body, an ache beginning to grow between his legs. He needs to pull back, let them both forget that this ever happened so he can get a handle on himself. He loosens his grip…and the moment he does Steve’s ready to shove him onto his back, a big, bold grin on his face as he pins Bucky once again.

Let it never be said that Steve Rogers is not a little shit. He is. He’s the best of the bunch.

“Steve!” Bucky doesn’t bother fighting back. “That’s—! That is not fair…” Because it’s definitely not fair. There’s some rule, somewhere, mandating that this is definitely not fair, and not something that Steve should be exploiting.

“Says who?” Steve chuckles, still leaning his weight into Bucky’s wrists, holding him down as best he can. He’s panting, and Bucky might be worried if he didn’t more pressing matters to attend to.

“Says me, and I’m the only other guy here!”  Bucky retorts. “That ain’t a part a’ wrestlin’!”

“What ain’t?” Steve grins, and suddenly he shifts his hips and grinds against Bucky again, but this time it’s without a doubt deliberate, and Bucky’s eyes go wide as he realizes that Steve’s hard too. Steve’s enjoying this! He’s still got that gleam in his eye, he’s playing to win…and he’s apparently decided he’s not above fighting dirty.

“You little—!” Bucky’s cut off as Steve starts rocking back and forth, leaning forward as he presses against Bucky to find that perfect angle so he can feel that shooting pleasure too and pulls a weak sound of pleasure from them both.

Damn that feels good…

In seconds, Bucky’s moving his hips too, not to be outdone. And as the feeling between them starts to grow, spreading out into each limb and making his brain go fuzzy, he thinks in a daze that maybe there’s nothing wrong about this at all. They’re only playing, he’s just having fun with his friend, and it’s still about winning. Or at least, that’s what Bucky thinks as he rolls them again and thrusts his hips between Steve’s legs. A soft moan floats between them and they aren’t sure if it was one or both of them who actually made the sound because it’s too soon followed by Steve’s giddy laugh. He hasn’t stopped moving his hips to meet Bucky’s, but it’s quickly obvious that he’s not fighting anymore. Steve doesn’t think twice about the shift. No time for that. But what need does he have to be on top when this way their hips slot together too perfectly and it all feels _so good_ …

Bucky sees it the moment Steve’s eyes start to glaze over and his impish gaze falters. Their childish playing flies out the window as Bucky feels something new well up in him, his own voice betraying him with a choked moan even though Steve’s the one whose red lips have formed the most perfect and beautiful ‘o’ he’s ever seen, fair eyebrows knitting together as his skin turns pink and glossy with the effort of keeping pace with Bucky. In that moment, it’s no longer about winning; it’s about seeing just how beautiful he can make Steve look pressed into his bed.

They’ll never be sure when they started kissing, or who might’ve leaned in first, but it definitely had something to do with Bucky releasing Steve’s arms so he can press closer and Steve surging up to lock himself around Bucky. The kiss is wet and messy because Steve doesn’t really know what he’s doing and Bucky is too enthusiastic to care, but when they end up biting each other almost as much as they kiss each other, they quickly discover that doesn’t really matter either. They’re slick with sweat and their shirts stick to their chests as they slide together, moaning into each other’s mouths and against each other’s skin as they explore everything they can reach with kisses and bites that will bruise in the morning, hands focused on clasping their bodies together as if they can press hard enough and just become one.

It’s Steve who comes undone first. Bucky knows it’s going to happen when he feels delicate hands fisting into his shirt and thin hips moving erratically as Steve moans louder, louder than they should probably risk, his voice breaking as he shudders with each jolt against his sensitive body.

“Come on, Stevie…” Bucky doesn’t even recognize his own voice at first, rough and low in a way he’s never heard it before, but Steve’s eyes snap to meet his at once. “Let me see you, baby…” He leans in to kiss Steve again, but it’s quick because he needs to see Steve come. Needs to see what his best friend looks like when he falls over that edge. And he’s not disappointed. In seconds Steve’s mouth falls open in a cry that's nearly silent except for the deep, needy moan that it quickly dissolves into as he jerks and trembles helplessly underneath Bucky. But he never breaks eye contact. Somehow, by sheer force of will, he keeps looking up at Bucky with glistening blue eyes like the older boy is the whole goddamn world. It’s enough to send Bucky slamming into his release with a gasp as he feels Steve’s hands running up and down his back, and a sweet voice whispering his name.

There’s nothing but breathing between them for a long time as they recover, their eyes slipping closed as Bucky rests his head on Steve’s chest, relaxing little by little as the irregular staccato of Steve’s heartbeat slows down to something normal. At least normal for Steve. He knows all the details by now: how to tell when Steve’s heart is just beating it’s usual, arrhythmic beat, and when it’s going too fast and something’s wrong; the pitch of Steve’s raspy inhale and exhale when he’s breathing as easily as he ever does, and telltale rattle that signals he’s heading for an asthma attack. He knows the compensatory swing of Steve’s walk and the stiffness it’s replaced with when his back is hurting him, and could detail all the different shades the blonde’s skin can turn and exactly which problems they all point to. He knows every inch of his Steve. His Stevie. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t worry when Steve opens his eyes and murmurs:

“Bucky…what was…what did we just do?” His voice is shy, confused but not really worried. He’s too tired to be worried right now. Bucky raises his head slowly, shrugging and brushing back his sweaty bangs as he meets Steve’s gaze.

“I dunno really…” he admits after a moment, and he knows Steve isn’t satisfied with that answer the moment it passes his lips.

“But was it…was it sex?” Steve asks, dissolving to a squeak by the last word and averting his gaze. Bucky has to pause, the question resonating in his mind too. Was it sex? Are they gay? Would it be bad if one or both of those things were true? It didn’t seem like they were. He likes Steve a lot, but he likes girls too, and wasn’t sex more…complicated, anyway?

“I don’t know,” he repeats, and before Steve can protest he continues. “Look, all I know is it felt good, really good, and we weren’t hurtin’ anybody. I don’t think there’s anythin’ wrong with it…” Right? He’s not thinking about this much, there are too many uncertain paths those trains of thought could go down and he’s not ready for that.

Steve swallows heavily, and for a brief moment Bucky is worried. Is Steve about to flip out about this? Is their whole world about to come apart? His hands tighten in the disheveled bedsheets. But soon enough that thin frame relaxes back into the bed and Steve smiles a little. “I guess it did feel pretty good.”

“Pretty good?” Bucky teases, because Steve isn’t upset and all is right with the world. “It looked like you felt a whole lot more than ‘pretty good’.” A blush paints Steve’s cheeks as he averts his eyes again.

“Maybe you’re right,” he murmurs, carefully raising his eyes to look at Bucky again. “Ya know, I liked it when you kissed me…”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing I liked kissin’ you, punk,” Bucky replies, slowly lowering his lips to press against Steve’s once more. It’s light and sweet this time, and Bucky has a chance to appreciate the fact that Steve’s lips are soft and full, almost like a girl’s, but no waxy lipstick getting in the way. “You ever had anybody kiss you but me?”

“Not yet,” comes the nonchalant answer before Steve’s pressing up for another kiss. It’s the answer Bucky expects. And then they’re right back to their usual playfulness once again, but now with kisses interrupting them every few words. Steve’s lips are so sweet, you can’t blame a fella for coming back for more. “I mean…unless you count Betty…kissin’ me on the cheek last Christmas…because we got caught under the mistletoe…and one of her friends dared her to…”

“Betty who?”

“Betty Richardson.”

“Last Christmas?”

“Yeah…at Annie’s Christmas party.” Bucky pulls back. How had he missed that?!

“Where the hell was I when that happened?”

“Probably off kissin’ another girl under a different bunch of mistletoe.” Steve glances up at the ceiling briefly as he tries to remember who Bucky might’ve been with, but ends up just shrugging and shaking his head. “You’re sweet on a new one every week, I lose track of ‘em all.”

“Hey…” Not that Bucky can remember a name either. He hadn’t brought a date, but he had ended up necking with somebody that night. Red curls and a blue dress, that’s as much as he recalls. He isn’t sure why he remembers the dress though, maybe it matched her eyes or something corny like that… Steve’s just smirking at him.

“What? As if it ain’t true,” Steve laughs and is soon forgiven with another kiss.

“Whatever you say,” Bucky grins back. “How come you never told me about Betty?”

“Weren’t you payin’ attention? There’s not much to tell. She kissed my cheek because her friend dared her to,” Steve rolls his eyes and sighs as he looks up at Bucky. “Not to mention I was a little upset with you for ditchin’ me to go do god knows what with god knows who.”

“Now don’t go spreadin’ rumors about me,” Bucky teases, nipping Steve’s lip since it’s so plump and pretty right up against his. “If girls stop wantin’ to go on dates with me, there’s no way I’ll be able to convince any to double date with you taggin’ along.”

“Have I said anything before now?” Steve sighs as their noses brush together and he pulls back slightly. “You know, we’re gettin’ kinda sticky…”

Bucky sighs because Steve is right. Not just the mess he’s been ignoring between their legs, but  all their clothes seem to be covered in sweat and smelling of salt and musk. “How about you stay the night? You can borrow some of my stuff and we can clean these clothes up, we’ll be good as new tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve nods in agreement, stretching a little before he sits up, Bucky moving back to mirror him.

Soon enough they’re both in a set of pajamas, Steve in the shirt, which drowns him, and Bucky in the pants, because it’s still really too hot to sleep fully dressed. They get something to eat, and while Bucky’s taking care of their dirty clothes, Steve calls the hospital where his mom works on Bucky’s phone so she doesn’t worry. They think nothing of getting into Bucky’s bed together once more, but it’s not until they do that their escapade from earlier is mentioned again.

“So…we’re not going steady or anythin’ like that right?” It’s Steve who broaches the subject, his eyes on the ceiling as he’s too embarrassed to glance over at Bucky. He knows the answer, but he needs to hear it out loud.

“Nah,” Bucky shrugs as he rolls onto his side to look at his best friend. “I mean, that’d be silly, right? We both still wanna go on dates with girls.”

“Yeah,” Steve nods, because it’s true. He is still interested in girls, and he does want to get married and have a family. He always has. “But are we still gonna kiss and stuff?” That’s ok, right? Plenty of kids their age kiss and touch in ways their parents would probably balk at. They’re just curious…

“I guess so, like I said, I like kissin’ you,” Bucky grins softly, the dim light glinting off his pearly teeth. “And we’re probably still gonna wrestle, so if one thing leads to another every now and then I’m not gonna complain.”

“Me either,” Steve smiles in reply. “So can I get a kiss goodnight?” Bucky laughs softly as he leans in, pressing their lips together, soft and lingering.

“Night, Stevie.”

“Night, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumble at moonsofavalon.tumblr.com!


End file.
